Just Kiss, Already
by RemyCool
Summary: Sonny and Chad are aggravating everybody with their bickering. Also includes JONAS and The Suite Life On Deck.


**I watch these shows and get so frustrated at these characters avoiding their real feelings for each other because the writers make it that way. This is both my way of getting back at my so-called "colleagues" and venting my frustrations at these characters and their inability to make a move. Enjoy.**

They were at it again.

Sonny and Chad were arguing, as usual, and Tawny had just about had it. They had been going at it for over an hour now. By this point, Tawny, or anybody else, even remembered what they were fighting about. She went through this every day. Anytime she and Sonny were walking around the studio and they ran into Chad, the two would always end up bickering. It was enough to drive her up a wall.

"Really, Sonny?" Chad said, "Really?" This was his trademark move. Countless times, he would use it, leaving Sonny standing there while he enjoyed having had the last word.

"Yeah, really," Sonny replied, with every bit of attitude she could muster.

"Well good then."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Good."

Finally, Tawny could take it no more. Standing up between them, she screamed, "Will you two just kiss already?" She stormed off, leaving Chad and Sonny confused.

The two actors looked at each other for a moment, before Sonny finally pulled Chad to her, her lips meeting his. After several moments, they pulled apart. Looking at each other, they couldn't help but smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There they go again_, thought Kevin.

_Why do they do this_, Nick wondered.

_Did you just talk with your mind, Nick? Because that would be totally awesome._

_Not now, man. Focus._

Joe and Stella were arguing about something._ Must be Sunday_, Kevin and Nick telepathically agreed. It had been going on for hours. At this point, not even Frankie could remember how it had started. One thing was for certain. They couldn't take it anymore.

"Just kiss already," the brothers shouted. They turned and left, deciding to go after pizza as opposed to listening to these two bicker.

Joe and Stella looked at each other for a moment before Joe scooped her up in his arms and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. After coming up for air, they looked at each other and smiled before going in again. _Breathing is overrated, anyway_, Joe thought.

_If you say so, dude_

"Kevin, get out of my head!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody, Woody, and London were sitting on the Sky Deck, enjoying the night breeze and Zack's newest smoothie concoction when Bailey came out to greet them. She sat down next to Cody and ordered herself a strawberry smoothie.

Cody sat there for ten minutes without saying or doing anything while Bailey enjoyed her smoothie, happily chatting with London. Finally, Zack and Woody looked at Cody and said in exasperation, "Will you just kiss her already?"

Cody looked embarrassed as Bailey and London looked up at the boys. Cody looked at Bailey and couldn't help but notice that she was slightly blushing. London, in a rare moment of brilliance, said, "Hey, guys. Let's go back to my room and you can tell me how pretty my new shoes are." Zack and Woody seemed uninterested until London added, "There's a gold watch in it for each of you."

Ten seconds later, Cody and Bailey were alone. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Moseby walked by and said, "Oh, for pity's sake. Just kiss each other, already, so we can go back to our normal lives."

Cody, startled by Moseby's interruption, turned back to Bailey and suddenly found her lips pressed to his. In the background, he thought he could hear the gang cheering from the balcony above, but he didn't care.

Cody and Bailey were blissfully happy.

So were Joe and Stella.

So were Chad and Sonny.

And everybody breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Finally!"


End file.
